In certain applications, optical systems, such as forward-looking infrared (FLIR) systems, are mounted to a variety of military vehicles (e.g., naval vessels, fixed-wing aircraft, helicopters, and/or armored fighting vehicles). Such systems may provide a user with increased visibility in a variety of situations. For example, such systems may detect thermal energy (which may be difficult to camouflage), allowing an operator to see in the dark, through smoke, fog, haze, and other atmospheric obscurants.